The invention relates to an open-circuit-ventilated hand-held power tool, in particular, powered by rechargeable batteries, comprising a housing base accommodating the electromotive drive components, and having air inlet openings supplying the electromotive drive components with a cooling air flow. In particular, the invention relates to hand-held power tools, in which the electromotive drive components comprise permanent magnets.
Hand-held power tools usually require air cooling, which is why air inlet openings are provided in the region of the electromotive drive, through which a cooling air flow is formed over the electromotive drive components. Especially in the case of hand-held power tools for metalworking, in particular, cutting and grinding, such as is performed using angle grinders, the problem arises that, with the cooling air flow, magnetizable dust penetrates into the interior of the hand-held power tools and is deposited on the electromotive components, in particular, on the permanent magnets of the electric motor and is near impossible to remove because of its magnetic adhesion. This can result in considerable damage to the electromotive drive components.
The object of this invention is to solve this problem in a simple and economically viable manner.